


Resistance Nowhere to be Found

by okayokayigive



Series: And So I Leave You [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/763878">Her Lovers Drift by in Their Coats</a> - Donna’s hen night! Karaoke fun for everyone. Well, almost everyone. This takes place directly after the end of Part 2, so you’ll want to have read at least that far in the story for this to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance Nowhere to be Found

“I can’t believe you talked me into this, Donna. It’s a Hen Night. It’s for girls. Women! I just…I shouldn’t be here. And you KNOW how I feel about karaoke.”

“Shut up and drink your daiquiri, Spaceman.”

~~

Previously…

_“Doctor,” she began, in the calmest, gentlest ‘big sister’ voice she could muster, “Rose can take care of herself. And it’s not your job, or mine, to keep her safe from every potential outcome. Besides, this isn’t about her. And it’s not about Jack. It’s about you. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”_

_A noise not unlike a deflating balloon screeched through the other end of the line. “What? No! I don’t! I mean, I just…I…not like that, Donna. Not like you mean.”_

_Chuckling softly to herself, she shrugged in the direction of her phone. “Whatever you say, Spaceman. Now. I’ve got to get to the pub. You want to come along, maybe drown your sorrows in some karaoke?”_

_“KARAOKE?!”_

—

Crowds of well-wishers shrieked and cheered as Donna made her way to the little stage and picked up the mic.

“All right, you trouble makers, it’s my big night, so here’s the deal. This karaoke machine, set up just for tonight by the wonderful Jeannie, is programmed to play one thing and one thing only - and that’s songs by the brilliant Pat Benatar.”

Donna laughed over the groans of the crowd and mimed innocence, open mouth and hands to the air. “Oh, come on now you jokers - it’s my party, yeah? Wouldn’t want to ruin my last night as a single woman, now would you? Besides, there’s not much more brilliant than badass opera singers becoming badass rock stars. Now warm up your pipes - I expect to hear some wailing.”

With a nod at someone in the shadows, the lights dimmed and a spotlight fell on Donna. She looked down and drew a deep breath as the opening notes of “[Promises in the Dark](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuPFhDQRKzw)” filled the air, counting the measures off with a smirk.

_Never again, isn’t that what you said?_

~~

“Quite the performance there, eh Spaceman? I wasn’t sure about that high note, so I was thankful for some crowd assistance. Didn’t notice you jumping in, though.” Donna flopped herself onto a chair next to the Doctor, noting the mess of empty glasses on the table in front of him - the drink he’d been nursing clearly wasn’t his first.

“Was lovely,” he mumbled, turning his head just slightly in her direction. “Thought the headbanging was a particularly nice touch.”

She shook her head. “So, are you going to grace us with your vocal prowess tonight? Or are you going to spend my hen night whispering to your whiskey?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and snorted. “Vocal prowess, Donna, really? All right, fine. Fine.” He downed the remainder of his glass in a single gulp, pushed back from the table, and strode to the corner, bypassing the queue to whisper something in Jeannie’s ear. At a nod from her (and an eye roll from her at the rude half-drunk bastard - but the Doctor didn’t notice that), he jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mic from Nerys mid-note.

“Careful what you wish for, Donna.”

He bounced on his toes, shook his arms, and bounced his head as the [opening beats of the song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vy-QmgdUVTI) rang out, throwing in a little air guitar for good measure.

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head_  
Drowning me in your promises better left unsaid  
You’re the right kind of sinner to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner and you know that you were born to be… 

Across the room, Donna cringed as he started to sing. The high notes in the bridge were particularly painful, and she wasn’t sure whether to grab herself a drink or to drag him offstage and put him out of his misery.

_You’re a heartbreaker, dream maker_  
Love taker, don’t you mess around with me  
You’re a heartbreaker, dream maker  
Love taker, don’t you mess around, no no no 

When he started tugging his tie loose and swinging his hips around like a bad Elvis impersonator during the chorus, she decided on the latter…but by the time he got his tie off and headed into the second verse, he seemed to have calmed a bit, so she signaled for a drink instead. At least the poor kid was blowing off some steam.

By the second chorus he’d settled into some ridiculous dancing and a bit of flirtation with a few of the girls at the tables directly in front of the stage. They were laughing at him, but in his inebriated state he enjoyed the attention - so much, in fact, that he almost missed his cue, jumping back onto the stage just in time for the lead-in to the a capella chorus:

…and you know that you were born to be…

Donna glanced up just in time to see his face crumble as the lyrics hit him. Hard.

_You’re a heartbreaker._

He dropped the mic, whispering the words, and the room grew instantly still, everyone’s attention on the Doctor.

_Dream maker._

He sat down hard on the edge of the little stage, knees around his ears.

_Love taker._

Donna was by his side in an instant, getting her arm around him just in time to hear him whisper:

_Rose._

With a quick signal to Jeannie, the music cut to some generic dance song, pulling the attention of the party-goers away from the Doctor and toward the dance floor. She pulled him to her, wiping his tears away and rubbing his back soothingly.

“Come on, Spaceman. Let’s get you home.”


End file.
